


Cyborg Levi Cosplay for Francieswrites

by galacticmimi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmimi/pseuds/galacticmimi





	Cyborg Levi Cosplay for Francieswrites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francieswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francieswrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Memory Circuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655520) by [Francieswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francieswrites/pseuds/Francieswrites). 



Steampunk/robotic Levi cosplay based on Circuit Memory by Francieswrites aka my favorite fic so far

https://vine.co/v/inMpDeOjtdq

http://muffinlevi.tumblr.com/post/139139586537/cyborg-levi-cosplay-inspired-by-memory-circuit-by


End file.
